you'll never know
by umeboshi ume
Summary: Selamanya Pico hanya akan menganggapnya sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada. — unrequited heroine/pico. pre-game. angst gagal.


Magical Starsign © Brownie Brown

Warning(s): Gajeness, OOC, not sad, typo(s), kosakata krisis, dsb.

 _Don't like? Please don't read._

* * *

 **you'll never know**

Sejak menginjakkan kaki di Akademi Will-O-Wisp, ia selalu mengagumi Pico.

Pico adalah salah satu dari lima kawannya—dan yang paling spesial di antara semuanya, Pico adalah sumber inspirasinya. Karena Pico, ia belajar sihir dengan giat.

Pico—katakan ia cukup tampan—berkarisma. Ia memang ceroboh dan seenaknya sendiri, namun hatinya hangat. Tubuhnya maskulin—meski terkadang sikapnya seperti bocah berusia lima tahun. Di tubuh Pico, menguar bau arang yang khas. Meski amis, ia menyukai aroma tubuh sahabatnya.

Baginya, sihir api yang dihasilkan Pico meski amburadul tampak indah dan memikat. Setiap Pico menunjukkan hasil latihan sihirnya, ia selalu memandangi dengan mata berbinar.

Netra lavender itu selalu menatap Pico setiap hari. Memerhatikan tingkah konyol temannya setiap kali bertukar tawa dengan orang lain atau sekadar memerhatikan Pico yang berusaha fokus pada mata pelajaran sihir harian—namun pada akhirnya pemuda itu tertidur pulas di kelas.

Katakan ia pengecut karena tidak berani berterus terang pada Pico, namun benar adanya. Yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah mengagumi Pico dari jauh. Memendam, memendam, dan memendam. Ia berusaha bersikap normal. Takut hubungannya dengan Pico retak. Takut Pico _risih_. Terus-menerus membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Namun, berkat Pico juga, ia yang semula tidak tahu-menahu soal penampilan, berubah menjadi seorang gadis. Rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang selalu ia ikat rapi. Ia mulai mengenakan sedikit pelembab bibir serta bedak tipis, berharap Pico akan meliriknya atau memuji penampilannya—namun nihil.

Pico tidak akan pernah meliriknya sekeras apapun ia berusaha.

Alasannya satu; karena Sorbet.

Sorbet tipe gadis idaman; penyihir elemen air dengan sikap kalem yang memikat—dan juga salah satu sahabatnya. Dia elegan, berhati besar, kalem, pintar, _sempurna_ —siapa yang tidak terpesona? Bahkan Pico jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya. Meski Pico sering kali ditolak, namun pemuda itu tetap kokoh pada pendirian. Ia tetap mengejar Sorbet.

Pokonya, Pico bukan sosok yang mudah menyerah.

Sementara ia hanya siswi biasa—ia tidak cerdas seperti Sorbet, tetapi tidak bodoh juga. Nilai standar, praktik sihir lumayan, wajah standar—tidak secantik Sorbet. Belum lagi netra ungu-nya yang unik dan _dark magic_ yang sudah mendarah daging dalam tubuhnya, yang sesekali membuat sedikit orang merasa terintimidasi. Ia bukan Sorbet yang sempurna.

Betapa irinya dirinya dengan sahabat perempuannya itu.

Namun ia bisa apa? Memaksa Pico untuk balik menyukainya? Tidak mungkin.

Yang ia lakukan hanyalah merenung—merutuki sikapnya yang pengecut, mengutuk perasaan berlebih yang ia rasakan, iri pada Sorbet yang tidak bersalah dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak kompeten.

Rasanya ia gagal sebagai wanita.

Menangis dalam diam dan terus menyalahkan diri sendiri sangat membuang waktunya yang berharga—ia sadar akan hal itu, namun terkadang ia perlu pelampiasan—dan pelampiasan itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Patah hati itu sesak. Ia yang tertutup sulit untuk membagi bebannya pada orang lain, bahkan kepada lima sahabatnya itu.

Namun tidak ada yang akan ia dapatkan dengan bersedih terus-menerus. Ia hanya akan membuat teman-temannya khawatir—terutama Lassi, si manusia kelinci yang selalu menyadari raut wajahnya yang murung akhir-akhir ini.

Mulai saat itu, ia merombak penampilannya. Rambut panjangnya yang biasa diikat rapi, kini dibiarkan tergerai berantakan, tidak disisir dengan benar. Ia berusaha menjadi diri sendiri. Ia sering membaur dengan Lassi yang cerewet atau Chai yang kocak, berusaha melupakan sosok Pico yang terus muncul dalam benaknya—dan itu sangat sulit karena afeksinya pada Pico begitu kuat.

Toh Pico tidak meliriknya barang sedikit pun.

(Saat ia mulai menggerai rambutnya, Pico hanya menanyakan dengan tawa nyaring, "Hei, ada apa dengan rambutmu? Berantakan sekali!" atau, "Kau kenapa sih? Ada masalah? Kita ini sahabat, harusnya kau cerita saja padaku!" atau, "Kau habis putus cinta ya?"—yang ini hanya ia tanggapi dengan senyuman pahit.)

Menata rambut sesuka hati—meski tidak rapi—juga terasa nyaman.

Selamanya Pico hanya akan menganggapnya sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada—tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu. Baginya, meski menyakitkan, ini lebih baik daripada tidak dianggap sama sekali.

Selamanya Pico tidak akan pernah mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan. Lebih baik ia biarkan saja waktu yang akan menyembuhkan luka tanpa goresan ini.

Toh, ia bisa apa?

 **finish**

* * *

Aduh, ini sangat gaje dan terkesan terburu-buru, hehe.

Saya kangen game ini. Meski game ini tidak populer, namun cukup asik buat dimainkan—meskipun sistem battle-nya agak agak ngeselin dan sedikit rumit, sih. Namun karakternya lucu-lucu :3. Ini headcannon saya kenapa rambut Heroine terkesan berantakan dan tidak rapi, namun heroine tetap cocok dengan rambut seperti itu, hehe.

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca. Kritik dan review silahkan :).


End file.
